japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Tony Jay
Tony Jay (born on February 2nd, 1933 and died on August 13th, 2006) was an English actor, voice actor and singer. A former member of the Royal Shakespeare Company, he was known for his voice acting work in animated films, TV Shows and video games. Jay's distinctive deep, and Baritone voice often landed him in villainous roles. He was best known as the voice of Judge Claude Frollo in The Hunchback of Notre Dame (film), and Megabyte in Reboot. TV Shows and Films *2 Stupid Dogs – The Chief *The Ancient Prophecies specials hosted by David McCallum on NBC in the mid 1990s –Announcer/Introduction *The Golden Girls – Hungarian sculptor Laszlo *Lois and Clark – Nigel St. John *Twin Peaks – Dougie Milford *Garfield and friends – Edward F. Furrow *Tale Spin – Shere Khan *Peter Pan and the Pirates – Alf Mason *Caesar's Magical Empire attraction – Ceronomus the wizard *The Little Mermaid – The Magical Wishing Starfish *The Tick – Chairface Chippendale *Beethoven – Watson *Beauty and the Beast – Paracelsus *ReBoot – Megabyle *Spider Man the Animted series (1994) – Baron Mordo *Mighty Ducks the Animated series – The Wraith *Darkwing Duck – Death *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command – Dr. Animus *Spider Man The animated series – Baron Mordo *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles – Lord Dregg *Mighty Max – Virgil the Lemurian *Superman the animated series – Sul Van *Rugrats – Dr. Lipschitz *Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends – Spiderus (Note: This was Jay's final role before his death) *Skeleton Warriors cartoon series – The Narrator *Hey Arnold – Rex Smythe Higgins I & "mythical disembodied voice" *Courage the Cowardly Dog – Jeeves Weevil *House of Mouse – Shere Khan, The Magic Mirror and The Ostrich *Xyber 9 – Mechestro *Twisted tales of Felix the Cat – Jaggo Donut *CapTain Planet – The Yeti *Savage Dragon – Overlord *Aladdin TV Series – Khartoum (Episode "the book of Khartourm") *Time Bandits – the Supreme Being *'Monsieur D'arque', the asylum owner, in Beauty and the Beast *'Lickboot the Lawyer' in Tom and Jerry the Movie *'Judge Cluade Frollo' in The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Jay also does his character's singing voice) (in this role he was also nominated for an Annie Award for Outstanding Achievement in Voice Acting) *'Dr. Rosenthal' in Recess School's Out *'Reginald' in All Dogs go to Heaven 2 *'Shere Khan' in The Jungle Book 2, and the same character in Tale Spin and House of Mouse *'Narrator' in Treasure Planet *'Narrator' in Teen Titans Ep. Transformation *Cow in Thumbelina Video Games *Captain Saladin, ArchDruid, Gate and Lamp Trader in King's Quest VL: heir today, gone tommorrow. *November 1996 : Mortanius the Necromancer in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain *The Elder God in the Legacy of Kain series *Zephon in Legacy of Kain Soul Reaver *November 1997 : Lieutenant in Fallout *January 2004 : General Attis in Fallout Brotherhood of steel *February 1998 : The Sorcerer in Die by the sword (1998 computer game) *December 1999 : The Transcendent One in Planescape Torment *March 2000 : Shere Khan in The Jungle Book Groove Party *June 2000 : Kresselack in Icewind Date *November 2000 : Mithras in Sacrifice *November 2001 : The Director in Return to the castle Wolfenstein *December 2001 : Xantam the Beholder in Baldur's Gate Dark Alliance *March 2003 : Chancellor Florian Gustov Niemann in Freelancer *December 2003 : King Forge in Armed and Dangerous (video game) *January 2004 : Leader of the Rangers in Mace Griffin Bounty Hunter *February 2004 : Peles in Champions Of Norrath *September 2004 : Magneto in X men Legends *October 2004 : The Narrator in The Birds Tale Quotes *“You are making your bid for immortality, you are in a movie by Disney". Songs he sung in Disney Films *'The Bells of Notre Dame' *'Stay in Here' *'Hell Fire' Trivia *His star sign is ???. *His Chinese Zodiac sign is the Rooster. *He was the voice of Br'er Frog in the Disneyland version of Splash Mountain. *Apparently his roles as villains was so well known, that it was even emulated by certain voice actors. For example Richard Waugh's performance as Albert Wesker from the Resident Evil series was cited to have been based on that of Tony Jay's performance as Shere Khan. Tony Jay's voice also served as an inspiration for Helmut Bakaitis' performance as The Architect from The Matrix Reloaded. Category:VOICE ARTISTS